paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A friendship has begun
First episode of the Bonnie & Winter series. Summary Winter and Bonnie are just two girls who have normal lives. However, when they meet each other, they'll make each other's life complicated by making it fun and playful. Characters Winter Bonnie CJ Ash Ketchum Tundra Pikachu Clemont Serena Sage Episode -inserts intro song- -Good morning background song- A beautiful day was about to start, and all of the pups were sleeping, when suddenly, Winter's alarm clock go off. She hits it with one fist, but trips on herself, and faceplants on the floor. -Background song: Scheming Weasel (faster)- (background crowd laughing) Winter: *gets her face off* Oh great! Let's hope today's better than yesterday! *gets up* Narrator! Winter: See the little pup who tripped on herself and fell? *DING* Winter's name appear on the screen, with powder blue lettering. Narrator! Winter: Yeah! That's me! Winter, from PAW Patrol. CJ: *wakes up and groans* What the heck are you doing Winter? Winter: Nothing! *looking at CJ as she picks up her alarm clock and throws it across the room, hitting the wall as a crashing sound was heard* (background crowd laughing) CJ: Um... okay. *goes back to sleep* *DING* CJ's name appear on the screen, with pink lettering. Narrator! Winter: And that's CJ. She's one of the pups who stay at the lookout! *narrating as Winter goes to get her collar an pup-tag on* She's kinda moody at times and she kinda acts like the drama queen! *Winter facepaws frustatedly* And she's also not a morning person! Winter: Whatever CJ! Come downstairs if you want any breakfast! Then, Winter goes to the elevator to get ready and have breakfast. But before she goes inside the elevator, she stops, turning to the views. Narrator! Winter: See what i meant? She's definitely not a morning person! *Winter goes to the elevator* -Scene change: Dedenne's shadow running to the left, shouting 'De-ne-ne!'- -Background song: Fluffing a Duck- Meanwhile, deep in the forest. A little blond-haired girl, with her older brother and two friends, were stopping near the river to have lunch. This little girl, is Bonnie. Male trainer: Boy! Am i hungry! (background crowd laughing) Bonnie: *giggles* *DING* Bonnie's name appear on the screen with orange lettering. Narrator! Bonnie: Hi! My name is Bonnie! And i'm kinda known for being the Lumiose City Gym leader's younger sister. Male trainer 2: Bonnie! Lunch will be ready soon! Bonnie: Okay Clemont! *DING* Clemont's name appear on the screen, with light blue lettering. Narrator! Bonnie: That is my big brother Clemont! He may sometimes act a little weird, but once you get to know him, he's really nice! *narrating as Clemont puts some plates over a picnic table* *DING* Male trainer 1's name appear on the screen, with sea blue lettering. His name is 'Ash Ketchum'. Ash: So Bonnie! How's things going for you? Bonnie: Oh! It's going great, thanks. Clemont: Lunch is ready! Ash: Oh boy! I'm starving! Ash's Pikachu: Pika! (background crowd laughing) Then, they sit down on the table. They'll be having chicken and french fries. *DING* Female trainer's name appear on the screen, with baby pink lettering. Her name is 'Serena'. Serena: Oh that tastes so yummy! Bonnie: Yeah! Sure is! Later on, they started to eat. -Background song: Sneaky Adventure- Meanwhile, in the other side of the forest, Winter was walking a bit in there to get some fresh air. Winter: *to herself* It's good that mama let me go here to the forest. Besides, i haven't been leaving the lookout for like, three or four days. Then, her ears perk up at the sound of talking. She heard Ash and his friends talking. Ash: This is so good! Serena: Yeah it is! Winter: *thinking* What are they talking about? Then, she goes inside the bushes. Once she gets out, she sees she was near the swamp, and Bonnie finished her lunch and went to sit near a rock. Winter: *thinking* Who's that girl? *her thoughts gets interrupted by Clemont* Clemont: Hi. Can we help you with something? Winter: Oh... uh... just, going to that girl over there if you don't mind. Clemont: My sister? Sure, i don't mind. As long as you don't be mean to her. Winter: *nods and goes up to Bonnie, sitting next to her* Hi! Bonnie: Oh- uh... hi. What's up pup? (background crowd laughing) Winter: Um... *scratches head* What's your name? Bonnie: Oh, my name is Bonnie. What's yours? Winter: I'm Winter. Nice to meet you Bonnie. Bonnie: *giggles* It's nice to meet you too! Winter: *giggles* Anyways, do you wanna play something? Bonnie: Um... sure! But what are we gonna play? Winter: I have an idea! -Scene change: Pawprints of Pup and Pikachu going all over the screen.- -Background song: Electrodoodle- Winter: Tag you're it! *tags Bonnie and runs off* Bonnie: Oh! *runs after Winter* I'm gonna get you! Winter: Yeah right! *sticks tongue at Bonnie* As they played, Ash, Serena, and Clemont watched. Serena: It's so good that Bonnie made a new friend! Clemont: Yeah! Especially when they both have the same eye color! (background crowd laughing) Ash: Wait, what? Clemont: Um... you understood! (background crowd laughing) Ash: Nevermind! (background crowd laughing) But other than that, they smiled as they watched the two friends having fun with each other. -Later that day- -Background song: Investigations- Winter and Bonnie are relaxing, when Winter looked at the watch. Winter: Oh boy! Just look at the time, i really have to get going! *runs off* Bonnie: Winter! Wait! Winter: *stops and takes a look at Bonnie* Bonnie: Hey Winter! Do you maybe... um... wanna be my friend? -Background song: Divertimento K131- Winter: Oh, sure! I really would love to be your friend! *goes up to Bonnie and takes her hand* Just remember one dictation, friends always sticks together! Bonnie: Okay! Hope to see you again soon Winter! Winter: Bye Bonnie! See you soon! *runs off* Then, Winter was telling her mom about her new friend. Winter: Yeah! Once you get to know her, she's really nice, and pretty smart too! And i also got to meet Ash Ketchum, Serena, and Bonnie's big brother, Clemont. *DING* Tundra's name appear on the screen with lavender lettering. Tundra: That's sweet! I'm glad you made a new friend sweetie. *kisses Winter on the forehead* -Background song: Unpromised- *DING* Sage's name appear on the screen with green lettering. Sage overheard his sister talking to his mom about his friend, and he glares at the forest, mostly like he's glaring at Ash and his friends. Sage: *to himself* I'm watching you, Ash Ketchum! And especially you Bonnie! A new friendship has started, but we'll see what will happen next. -Outro of 'Hello' by OMFG song was heard as it was shown the forest at sunset- The End!